


The Unbreakable Bond

by lustnlove



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, different version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustnlove/pseuds/lustnlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystic Falls holds secrets beyond anyone's wild imagination. What Caroline and her two best friends , Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett, didn't know was how their fragile lives were about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Just so this is clear, this is a different version from the original series. Also, I'm very sorry for any spelling errors!

Caroline Forbes was your ordinary 17 year old, except the town that she lived in wasn't so ordinary. Mystic Falls holds secrets beyond anyone's wild imagination. Legends that you've heard about when your were just a little kid, how vampires roamed the streets at night time or how werewolves came out every full moon. In this town, all of these popular tales exist.  
What Caroline and her two best friends , Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett, didn't know was how their fragile lives were about to change.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Car, do we really have to help organize the formal dance this friday?" Bonnie asked while they were walking down the halls.

"Yes Bon, I don't know why you guys are all complaining. I mean that night could possibly change our lives. Besides, this could be your chance to put the moves on Jeremy." Caroline replied as she winked to her.

Bonnie wasn't your typical pretty girl, there was something exotic about how she looked. The way her brown curls framed her face so well, or how her tan could pull off any outfit put together. She was such a sweet hearted person, independent, but all the same an amazing girl. Caroline couldn't help but wonder why Bonnie never had a boyfriend. 

"I'm with Bon, since my break up with Matt, things have been pretty awkward. The last thing on my mind right now is planning and going to some school dance." Elena whined. 

Caroline never told any of her friends, but she always had a crush on Matt Donovan. It started in the second grade when she fell in a puddle of water outside on the playground. Matt came to her rescue and helped her up instead of laughing at her like the other boys. Since then, she always had this little spark whenever he's around. Of course when Elena had told them back in sophomore year that they were dating, she had kept her mouth shut. Caroline was used to seeing every guy jump at the chance to be with Elena whenever she'd bat her eyelashes in their direction.

"Oh hush up girls. You guys are my best friends, of course you guys should be helping me. It's important that we make the best of our senior year,ok?"

"Fine." 

"Okay."

As the three girls continued walking down the halls, Elena stopped abruptly.

"If we are going to organize this dance friday, how about we go to a bar tonight and have some drinks?"

"Elena..." said Bonnie twirling her curls nervously around her finger.

"Come on, not on a school night."

"Oh please guys? A couple of drinks isn't going to hurt anyone. Besides Car, you're the one that said that we needed to make the best of our senior year." Elena insisted by making a cute puppy dog face that always guaranteed her winning any argument. Naturally, Caroline gave in.

"Oh okay fine,but only ONE drink."  
"Promise. Love you Car."

Caroline couldn't help smile, she had this unexplainable feeling that something great was about to happen later that evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. A Strange Coincidence

Caroline looked at her reflection in her mirror, she was satisfied with her choice of outfit for tonight. A black lace top with a gray bandeau underneath, paired together with her favorite blue skinny jeans and golden hoop earrings. As she was putting her eyeliner, the doorbell went off from the front door, it was probabably Elena. Bonnie had texted Car that she'd meet them there, for she had things to take care of first.

"Come in!" Caroline screamed as she frantically searched for her mascara to finish up her look of the night.

"Wow Car, you look great! Remind me to borrow that top sometime." Elena said as she walked inside the blonde girl's room.

"Oh shut up and of course you can sweetie." Caroline smiled at her reflexion, Elena was right, she did look fantastic tonight. 

"You ready to go? We have to leave now if we want to be there for 9, you know how Bonnie gets when we're late."

Caroline applied a few final touches to her makeup.

"Alright. I'm ready let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niklaus Mikaelson was what you could say a powerful man. He and his family are vampires, the originals, the first vampires ever created. They are the most powerful and the oldest in all the vampire population and are terrified by every witch and vampire. Klaus was the one you did not want to mess with at all costs; however, he is different then the rest of his family, he was a hybrid. A hybrid is a creature that's half vampire and werewolf. 

Niklaus was sitting in his family's new loft in small city outside of Mystic Falls.  

 _Elijah and his bizarre choices. Why couldn't we stayed in New Orleans? We had control of everyone there. It was my town._  

Elijah, Klaus's brother, picked their new location of where to live next. They moved every 5 years around the world, each sibling took their turn to pick a place. 

 "Brother, are you joining Stefan,Elijah and I to Pete's Bar tonight? You've been moping around all day, it's time to have some fun." Rebekah was leaning against the door to Klaus's study.

 

"Ah Rebekah, nice of you to ask, but I'm going to have to pass this evening." Niklaus opened up his book to continue where he had left off, when suddenly it flew accross the room and Rebekah was sitting at the edge of his couch.

"Please Niklaus, you have read that book over a thousand time. Stop whining and get ready. We are going out tonight and that's final." Seconds later, she had already left the room.

 _Oh why not. I might as well make use of this pitiful neighborhood. I was getting a little thirsty._ He smiled to himself and went to get ready. Tonight was going to be a fun night after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The taxi pulled up at a place called Pete's Bar. The girls came out and headed towards it.

"Is this the right place Elena?" Caroline asked anxiously.

"Yes of course it is, I came here loads of times. Look over there! Bonnie is waiting outside." Elena pointed to the right side wall of the bar. Bonnie had her hair up in a messy bun with white lacy bustier corset top and black jeans,she smiled and started to wave at us.

"Hey guys! I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to show up."

"Sorry Bon, the cab driver took the long root here." Caroline explained. "Anything to get more money."

"You guys done talking? Let's get our drunk on ladies." Elena grabbed their hands and dragged them inside the bar.

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Klaus was sitting on a bar stool listening to the live band playing, Mad Candy, while drinking a glass of whiskey. 

_Why do people listen to this rubbish? It's only a bunch of noise. Classical music like Mozzart, Bach, Bethoveen,  now that's real music._

He looked around and saw Rebekah and Stefan dancing together like love birds they were. Elijah was sitting the other side of the room, looking at everyone dancing. Something caught his eye at the entrance of the bar. A beautiful blonde girl with amazing eyes walked in with two other girls. She was laughing with her friends, the sound of her laugh made Klaus smile himself. She wasn't extra ordinarily pretty, but there was just something about her that intrigued Klaus. 

 

 _I think I've found my meal for the night._  

                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Come on guys let's go dance! I love this song." Elena took a shot from the bar and headed towards the middle of the crowd to dance.  

"Bon, it's okay you can go join her! I'm going to go sit at the bar and drink down a couple of shots." 

"Okay, don't be too long!" Bonne said and then headed towards Elena who was already all over a guy. 

 _Classic._ Caroline thought. Ever since Elena's parents died in a car crash last year, she'd been acting wild and didn't care about anything. Jeremy Gilbert, her younger brother, basically took care of her. Caroline headed towards the bartender and ordered two shots of tequila and one marguarita, when some creepy man came out from behind her and grabbed her ass. 

"Hey there sexy, can I buy you drink?" 

"Ew. No I'm good thanks." 

"Oh come on darling, just one drink." He moved in closer and grabbed her by the hips. 

"Get the fuck off me you creep!" Caroline tried to steer herself out his grip, but he wouldn't let go. When all of sudden, a man grabbed him and threw him on the floor. 

"The lady said to leave mate. I suggest you listen to her and go." 

He turned towards her and smiled. 

"I can handle myself thank you very much." 

"I'm sure you can love." 

"I'm not your love." 

He laughed and sat down beside her. 

"Well I don't know your name." 

"It's mystery." Caroline said as she sipped on her drink. By then she was feeling already a little tipsy and this guy was a major hottie. So chugged the rest of her drink and took his hand and joined the crowd and started to dance with him. After an hour or so, Klaus took her aside and whispered into her ear. 

"How about we go somewhere more quiet? I'd like to continue this elsewhere love." 

Caroline nodded and texted Bonnie that they shouldn't wait up for her. They walked out of the bar and headed towards Klaus's place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Charming Accent

Caroline and Klaus entered his apartment, he took her hand and brought her up to the balcony. He had brought up some champagne and two glasses. The way he looked at her gave her goosebumps all over. In a good way. His accent, the way he called love or how her named rolled off his tongue, it was just all so...hot. _I have to resist. If he thinks I'm just some one night stand,he's got another thing coming._ Klaus handed her a glass and sat down across from her.

 

"It is rather a beautiful night, don't you think Caroline?" 

"Yeah, you have an amazing view up here! When I was younger, I would dream about having one just like this one in my house."

  _Caroline shut up, why are you telling him this? No more alcohol for you, it's not like if he wants to hear your life story._  

"I believe you can have whatever you want. Where did you say you from?"

"Mystic Falls. It's about twenty minutes from here actually."

 Klaus chocked on his drink and recomposed himself the best he could. 

"Ah I've been there before once. It's a lovely little town."

 

There was something about the way he reacted to what she had said that Caroline felt uneasy. It was like he was hiding something or a distasteful memory came rising from the back of his mind. Whatever it was, he was troubled and Caroline wanted to know why.

 

"Yeah it's alright I suppose. When I graduate, I want to go somewhere far away. I've never travelled before, I want to explore you know?" 

"Caroline if you stick around me, I'll take you wherever you want darling. We could go to Paris, Rome or even Spain. I'll give you anything you desire."  

Caroline couldn't to help to ponder the thought. _It does sound nice,but how can I trust him? He probably says this to every girl he brings here before he gets laid. Nice trick, too bad it isn't going to work._

 

"Like I'd go anywhere with someone I barely met."

"You came here didn't you?" Niklaus smiled and poured himself another drink.

"Why did you come here Caroline?"

 

Caroline didn't respond, because honestly she couldn't remember. Then it hit her. When she and Klaus were dancing back at the bar, he took her from the waist , looked into her eyes and whispered something in her ear. That's all she could remember.

 

"I don't know. Did you hypnotize me or something?" 

Klaus just smiled and finished his drink. "Something like that love." 

"Well I got to get back, before my mom starts to get worried." 

"Let me drive you home, it's not safe at this time of night to be wondering around downtown for a cab." 

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The black Volvo pulled up on Caroline's driveway. Before Caroline had a chance to move over in her seat, he had already opened the door for her. _How did he do that so fast? I must be way past wasted._ Niklaus walked her towards her front porch without saying a word. The entire drive to her house he had been quiet, smiling at every thing she told him about her life. He listened to Caroline the entire time, unlike most guys he did fake his interest of what she had to say. _That's definitely not something you see everyday._

 

"I'm glad we've met Caroline. I've enjoyed our time together this evening, may I see you again sometime soon?" 

"We'll see." Caroline winked at him and when she turned to enter her house, yet there he was standing right between her and the door. 

"Wait...how did ..." Before Caroline could finish her sentence, Klaus took her face in his heads, looked right into her eyes and approached his face closer to hers. It was so close that his lips were brushing against hers. He then went in kissing her gently. Caroline's entire body went numb,she hadn't been expecting this. He backed away from and looked at her.

 "Good night Caroline." 

"Eh yeah...good night Nik."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  When Klaus got back home, he went straight to his bedroom and layed down in his bed. _What on earth is wrong with me? Why didn't I kill her when I had a chance? There was just something about her. I can't help but to feel drawn to her, this isn't good. Whenever I show sentiments to a particular person it only means danger. I have a lot of vampires and witches that want me dead, if they were to find out I had a weakness, Caroline could be in great trouble. I must stay away from her, never to see her again._ Just the thought of being away from her bothered him, he needed to see her again.

 

"I thought you would have been drinking that blonde girl's blood by now."

Klaus looked up and saw his brother Elijah on the edge of his bed. 

"Oh but what's the fun in that? You know I enjoy the chase." 

"Whatever you say brother, just don't get carried away. The last thing we need right now is to draw attention to ourselves." 

"What about you Elijah? I noticed you talking to one of the brunettes Caroline brought with her." 

"She must be important if you bothered to remember her name." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Counting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter, don't worry the next one is coming pretty soon! Enjoy :)

  Caroline felt like absolute crap when she got up that next morning. She was deciding wether she should stay at home or go to school, when her phone started to ring on her side dresser.

 

"Hello?" Caroline's voice was confused and tired.

"It's Elena, are you going to school today? Because if not I have something I need to ask you about friday night's dance!"

 

"No I don't think I'm going, I have a killer headache right now. What's up?" Caroline got up with her phone pressed to her ear as she walked to the bathroom to get herself an asprine.

 

"So remember that guy I was with last night at the bar?"

"Which one?"

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny Car. Anyways, I was thinking of inviting him for the dance."

"And you couldn't have texted me this because...?"

"Because what I'm about to ask you I need to know the answer ASAP."

"Alright, well what then?"

"Elijah wants to bring his brother to get him out of the house. We could double date?"

"Why don't you ask Bon?"

"Eh hello? She's with my brother remember?"

"Right. Okay sure, he better not be weird."

"Thanks Car love you."

 

_Great. Now I have blind date. What did you get yourself into Car? Screw this I'm going back to bed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Klaus was out eating at a restaurant called La Rouge with his brother Elijah, when he dropped the bomb on Niklaus.

 

"Well does she know that I'm her date?"

"I don't think so no. I thought you would have loved to see her again, given the fact that all your recent paintings are of her."

"What if she doesn't want me to be there?"

"I'm sure you can persuade her brother. You usually always can."

 

 Klaus had been thinking a lot about her since that night. He does want to see her, it's like he has this strong attraction towards her. He has to be around her,protect her. Klaus didn't like his feelings for her, because every time he liked a girl just the slightest, any of his enemies would use her to get to him. He shuddered at the thought of anyone hurting Caroline or even touching her. He would wait as long as it took to be with her. With that in mind, Klaus decided he was going to that dance and he was going to make the best impression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Caroline, there's a package for you at the door!" Her mom cried out after.

 

 _A package? Maybe it's from daddy!_ She smiled at the thought. Ever since her father left her mother for another man, he hadn't been so much in contact with her anymore except for the holidays. Caroline bolted down stairs to sign the papers from the delivery man. She opened up the box and there it was, the most extravagant dress she has ever laid her eyes on. Next to the golden dress was a note that said: "See you tomorrow night love.-Niklaus." She couldn't believe that Klaus was the brother she was going on a blind date with.

 

 _There is no fucking way I'm going with him!_ Of course Caroline liked Klaus, but there was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on, something that made her cautious around him. She felt as if she was being too easy with him and didn't want to give out the wrong impression. _What the hell, I guess I could give it a shot._ Caroline ran upstairs with her package upstairs to try on the new lovely dress. As she looked at herself with the latest member of her wardrobe, she was shocked by how great the gold complimented her skin. _It's not everyday a guy knows a thing or two about fashion. This might work after all._ Caroline laughed and began to feel the butterflies in her stomach of thought of herself with Niklaus on the dance floor tomorrow night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of the dance, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie we're getting ready at the Gilbert's house.

"Wow Car, where did you get that dress? It looks amazing on you!" Elena asked while she was examining the detailing of Caroline's outfit.

"Ehh...it was a gift."

 

The doorbell rang, the girls ran down stairs to see who it was while Bonnie opened the door.

 

"You girls look exsquisite tonight." Elijah said as he was holding flowers for Elena

 

Niklaus smiled at the sight of Caroline wearing the dress he had gotten her. He was little surprise that she actually wore it, he had figured she would have disguarded it.

 

"Guys come in! We'll only be a couple more minutes, we're waiting for Jeremy to finish getting ready. He just got back from work a couple minutes ago, sorry we're running late!" explained Elena

"Ah,but there is nothing wrong in arriving fashionably late." Niklaus winked at Caroline.

"Elijah,Klaus, meet my friends Bonnie and Caroline."

"Oh I believe Niklaus and Caroline have already met."

"Wait Car this was the guy..."

"Oh look Jeremy's ready. Alright let's go go go!" Caroline interrupted. 

 

 _Dodge a bullet right there. The last thing I need right now is Elena blurting out in front of Klaus what I told her about the our kiss and how I felt towards him. If he knew that then he'd surely think I'm way too easy._ Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy got into Elijah's car, while I was stuck riding alone with Klaus.

 

"You really do look beautiful tonight love. I'm thrilled you wore the dress I got you tonight."

 

Caroline felt her cheeks starts to heat up.

"It's really nice."

 

The car pulled up at the school's parking lot and they made they're way inside the dance. While the dates paid for the tickets, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline started to talk.

 

"Are you ok Bon? You don't look too good." Elena asked.

 

Earlier when Niklaus and Elijah shook Bonnie's hand, there was a sudden tension in the room. The brothers composed themselves quickly, but Bonnie still seemed a little off.

 

"I'm fine,really. There's something I should tell you..." Before she could finish her sentence, the brothers had appeared and Bonnie went quiet.

 

"Shall we dance Caroline? Klaus asked as he took her hand in his.

"Yeah, let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had danced and talked all night when Klaus took her aside to the punch table.

 

"Caroline I really do like you, if you'd give me a chance I'd like to take you on a actual date."

"What's your idea of a date? Drinking whiskey at your place again?"

"No. I would take you out to eat at the most romantic restaurant that's right off the beach, then we could walk around the shore and talk. I do respect you love, I just would like to get to know you if that's alright."

"That does sound nice. Give me your cellphone." 

 

She took his iPhone and entered her name and number in his contacts. Klaus smiled and kissed her.

 

"It's a date then." Klaus took her around the waist and kissed her again, this time with more passion. When they pulled away, Caroline felt dizzy. She hadn't been this happy since... well since her dad had left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
